Anthology: Again
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —#2: It's driving him crazy. He's supposed to be concentrating on the test. He's supposed to be focusing on his future. But the image of her and her golden-yellow eyes just can't seem to get out of his head. [Collection of oneshots/drabbles in vague chronological order; Mostly YuzuruღKanade]
1. ღ1: Meeting

**Anthology: Again**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #1: That song... It feels so familiar to him. Like in a dream where everything seems so surreal and everyone is dead. [Continuation of the ending of Angel Beats!]  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Beats!

* * *

**#1:** Meeting  
"_Her eyes… They're so familiar_."

* * *

HE WALKS TOWARDS THE direction of the bus stop, letting his mind get immersed by his thoughts._ If I can't pass the entrance exam, then I won't be able to go to college to fulfill my dream of becoming a doctor._ His head lowers slightly and his eyes narrow. _I'd be unable to help my little sister._

He flinches inwardly, realizing that he's becoming pessimistic.

_No_. _I'll pass it for sure. I have to, or else I won't be able to save the only important person in my life. I have to_—

He stops in his tracks as his ears catch a faint humming from the side. In reflex, he turns slightly towards the source and finds a petite girl leaning on the wall whose face is indiscernible due to the hat she is wearing. As he peers more closely, he notices that she has medium-length pale-white hair that's tied up with strands framing her face.

He doesn't understand why, but the melody she is humming sounds familiar, _so_ familiar that it feels almost painful to listen to.

It doesn't make sense, really. He is sure that he has never heard it before. He never does listen to music like that.

He can't explain it very well, but... it feels a lot like the song comes from the deepest depths of his memories and that, strangely enough, it makes his heart race for a reason he can't comprehend.

Also, the girl... She looks familiar. Familiar enough for him to admit tentatively to himself that he feels like they are _connected_ in some way.

But then she suddenly turns away towards the opposite direction, still humming the song with her melodious voice.

Alarm spreads across his body as he comes to the realization that she is leaving—

_She's leaving him again._

_She isn't supposed to leave._

_They're supposed to stay together_.

—and something comes over him in an instant.

Hastily, he runs over to her. He then reaches out to touch her shoulder—

—and he grips as tightly as he can as he spins her around to face him, causing her hat to drop carelessly on the ground and her hair to cascade freely down her shoulders.

He is instantly struck by mesmerizing golden eyes, and with that he feels that he can't say anything at all.

"Yes?" Her voice is soft and quiet—_mellifluous_ to his ears.

She doesn't even sound angry at his invasion of her private space.

His breath catches up in his throat. There is something, just _something_ about her that makes his heart ache and beat for her at the same time. He doesn't know why and he doesn't even think that it's possible, but it is like—

"...I'm glad to see you again, Yuzuru," she says quietly with a hint of a smile on her face.

—_she has his heart from the moment he saw her.__  
_

"...Tachibana..." he breathes out, the name just slipping out of his lips with ease, "...Kanade."

He doesn't know why he suddenly knows her.

Why, indeed?

Have they... met before?

Their eyes lock together for some time, and then she gives him a soft, sweet smile that makes him feel slightly breathless.

"Nice to meet you," she says in her awfully tender voice.

She is glad that they have each other again, and she knows that she isn't going to let go of him.

_Not ever._

* * *

**A/N:** Hi! I'm new to the Angel Beats! fandom, and I seriously cried at the end, but not as much as my episode 10 emo scene. Now I know why it's called Angel Beats! It's because Yuzuru's heart beats inside Angel's chest. How creative and nice. Aaw. :)

**Edit (05/24/2014):** So I rewrote this a bit, and I decided that I'd make this into an anthology. I rather like the idea of Yuzuru not remembering her. It's a great opportunity for some sweet character development! :D


	2. ღ2: Vivid

**Anthology: Again**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** #2: It's driving him crazy. He's supposed to be concentrating on the test. He's supposed to be focusing on his future. But the image of her and her golden-yellow eyes just can't seem to get out of his head.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel Beats!

* * *

**#2:** Vivid  
"_Why can't I stop thinking about you?_"

* * *

HE STARES AT THE first question presented on the test.

After a few moments, he continues to stare, trying to make out the words.

_What's the answer to this again…? I can't remember…_

He clutches the pen in his hand tightly. _Why can't I remember? I've studied for this all night!_

Golden-yellow eyes suddenly come to his mind.

He jolts as he realizes that he's been thinking about the girl he'd met earlier when he was on his way to the train station. It isn't really unusual for him to do so, but something about her just doesn't feel right. The situation he had with her strikes him as extremely odd because it's obvious that she knows him but he himself doesn't.

He is sure that he hasn't developed a case of amnesia, and he is sure that he hasn't made contact with any other people other than his sister.

So why…?

**Flashback**

_"Nice to meet you."_

_He stared at her in confusion. "Oi… How do you know my name?"_

_There was a knowing glint in her eyes. "Your ID."_

_His gaze turned downwards, and his face flushed in embarrassment as he spotted his name printed clearly on the badge he'd stuck on his messenger bag. "Oh… Sorry about that…" His eyes lit in thought. "But you said earlier that you're glad to see me again. What did you mean by that?"_

_She smiled. "You must have heard wrong, Otonashi-san. I've never said such a thing."_

Funny, I could've sworn she said it…

_"Okay then…" He looked at her sheepishly. "By the way, I'm sorry about grabbing your shoulder back there."_

_"It's all right," she said softly._

This girl… She seems so delicate… So fragile…

_They both stared at each other for a few minutes before he glanced at his watch. "It's that time already…?" he exclaimed in panic. "I'm going to be late for the train!"_

_There was a hint of a laugh in her smile. "You should get going, then, Otonashi-san,"_

_He looked at her for a moment and nodded. "Then… I'll see you around… Tachibana." He turned his back on her after waving and started to go on his way, all the while wondering how on earth he knew her name._

**End Flashback**

"Forty minutes left," the proctor announces flatly.

Yuzuru freezes, realizing that he hasn't answered even a single question yet.

_What the hell… As I thought, thinking about her is dangerous!_

Forcing her out of her mind, he proceeds on giving his full attention on the test.

_I'll think about her later._

* * *

**A/N:** Short. :( I'll make it a little bit longer next time.

Next I'll do a oneshot about Yui and Hinata. But the next one after that will be about Yuzuru and Kanade again.


End file.
